


Fun and Games

by Tiara_of_Sapphires



Series: Summer of Supergirl Week 6 [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Cute couple-y things, F/F, Fluff, Roller Coasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiara_of_Sapphires/pseuds/Tiara_of_Sapphires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to the theme park becomes a lot more stressful for Lucy that it needs to be. Alex is the best girlfriend ever. <br/>For Summer of Supergirl Week 6. Prompt: Roller Coaster</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun and Games

**Author's Note:**

> See! I ship Alex with people other than J’onn!   
> For Summer of Supergirl: Roller Coaster  
> Enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl or any of its characters, this is for my own personal enjoyment or whatever blah blah blah.

Of all the rides in the theme park, Alex chose the biggest and scariest ride to be fixated on.

“Come on, it’ll be fun,” Alex coaxed, pulling on Lucy’s hand.

Lucy’s heart jumped to her throat as Alex lead her to the back of the line.

“We’ll be in line for 40 minutes. On the ride for maybe 2 minutes,” Lucy whined, “We could go on one of the other rides and not on one of these…metal death traps.”

A small group lined up behind them.

They shuffled forward. Lucy went for her phone, checked her notifications, and slipped it back into her pocket. Not a minute later, she checked again. And again.

After the fifth time, Alex placed her hand over Lucy’s phone, blocking the screen.

“You’re stressed out about this,” Alex warned.

Really.

“I didn’t notice,” Lucy deadpanned.

Alex grinned unapologetically. “Let me distract you.”

Lucy leaned in close, hissing, “I can think of a few things, but we’d likely get arrested for doing them in public.”

Obviously, she wasn’t quiet enough, as the man in front of them glanced back with a vaguely disgusted expression.

Alex stuck her tongue out at him as soon as his back was turned and Lucy felt a rush of affection for the woman next to her.

Lucy made sure she was extra quiet when she whispered, “I work with aliens for a living and I’m terrified of a roller coaster.”

“Could be worse. You could be scared of snakes like Agent Dvorak. I think his soul left his body when we brought in that thing from the north side of town.” 

Lucy snorted.

“You’re probably right.”

They played with Snapchat filters, eavesdropped on the people around them, and made plans for what they were going to do once they were off this ride. It was still the early afternoon so they had plenty of time to kill.

Lucy refused to talk about food. Even the thought of food before going on this roller coaster made her feel ill.

Minutes and minutes passed and the two women were sweating from the sun and very impatient. They were at the front of the line, so they would be getting on the next empty train.

“Shit,” Lucy breathed.

Alex turned to her and she could see genuine concern on Alex’s face.

“We could bail out if you really don’t want to.”

Lucy shook her head, despite the voice in her head yelling at her to say ‘yes’.

“No, no. I’m fine. I can do this.”

Finally, it was time for them to get on.

She pulled the restraints over her head, which clicked into place.

The attendant pulled at the restraints and they didn’t move.

It should have been a comforting fact for Lucy, but it really wasn’t. She was probably being melodramatic, but hey, she was a little terrified.

“You’re shaking,” Alex said.

Lucy felt irritation spike through her.

“I know, I know. For Christ’s sake, Alex, I love you to death but keep on talking and I’m going to kill you.”

Alex’s mouth clicked shut, looking chastised. Lucy immediately grabbed Alex’s hand, squeezing apologetically and then squeezing and holding as the car lurched forward.

“Shit, I regret everything I have ever done ever,” Lucy breathed.

The train moved and up the hill.

And at the top, the train stopped. Alex turned to her and grinned. Lucy smiled back hesitantly.

And they dropped.

Lucy didn’t know what the ride was like. She couldn’t have known. She kept her eyes closed as she was tossed this way and that, upside down and right side up. Alex was yelling and whooping next to her, as were everyone else in the train.

It felt like forever and 5 seconds at the same time before the car came to a stop again.

Lucy pretended that her legs weren’t jelly as they got out of the car and made their way to the exit, in silence.

“What’d you think?” Alex asked as soon as they were out of the ride area.

Lucy turned to Alex.

“We are not doing that again,” Lucy said slowly.

Lucy pointed at one of the many carnival game stands.

“You are winning me a stuffed animal, for this.”

Alex kissed Lucy on the cheek.

“’Course.”

It took Alex 10 minutes to win, which wasn’t enough time for Lucy’s heartrate to go down to a pace that wasn’t worrying.

But Lucy ended up with a large otter plush and Alex didn’t drag her onto any more roller coasters.

So, in the end, it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Aww look so cute!  
> All feedback is appreciated!  
> Cheers!  
> ~Tiara of Sapphires


End file.
